


pebble held in your hand

by gnarlylikeafaggot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, LITERALLY, he's perfect, i love him so much, i'm done now, inspired by ed sheeran, no names, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlylikeafaggot/pseuds/gnarlylikeafaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a drabble i wrote at 1 am, inspired by ed sheeran's song wake me up. <br/>not edited. i may come back through and rewrite it at a more reasonable hour. <br/>title from wake me up by ed sheeran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pebble held in your hand

they walked down the beach, hand in hand, shoes long ago forgotten in the sand. he stopped abruptly and she turned to him with question in her eyes. he never answered, just bent down and grabbed a lone pebble off the beach. he opened his hand and she glanced down. the pebble was shaped like a heart. he pulled a knife out of his shorts and cut it in half. a hole was poked through both pieces and a length of string was threaded through each hole. he tied one around her neck and handed the other to her. she took it and tied it around his neck then kissed the rock when it fell over his chest. he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, the workings of a song running through his head. she looked up and smiled at him, thanking him silently with her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't tell if i like this or not. o well.


End file.
